Brian Williams
Brian era el protagonista de Marble Hornets, y amigo de Alex y Tim. En la película era un universitario que regresa a su cuidad natal para arreglar su relación con Sarah y Tim, sus viejos amigos de secundaria. Apariciones Des del principio de la serie, no vemos a Brian. Solo vemos fotogramas de él a partir del 2006, cuando participaba en Marble Hornets. En la entrevista que Jay hizo a Tim en la Entry #15, se supo que Brian vivía cerca de Alex y que él fue quien hizo que se conocieran (Alex y Tim). La entrevista da a conocer que, como Alex, hace tiempo que no se sabe nada de él. Tim dice que era muy amigo de Brian y que no conocía a Alex antes de Marble Hornets. Después de ver Advocate y tras recibir un anónimo diciéndole la localización de Brian, Jay decide ir a investigar la casa de la Entry #16. Brian nunca fue visto en la casa, aunque algunas Entrys demuestran que es la suya. En la Entry #20 Alex le menciona al decir "So we're here on the set of Marble Hornets at Brian's house. Brian is somewhere; I don't know where..." (Pues estamos en el set de Marble Hornets en la casa de Brian. Brian está en algún lugar; No se donde estará...). También lo cualifican de desaparecido en las Entrys 17 y 22. En la Entry #51, volvemos a ver a Brian, en otra grabación del 2006. Junto a Alex van a una escuela incinerada para coger algunas tomas para la película. Operator aparece y les ataca. Cuando Brian despierta ve que Alex ha desaparecido; recoge la cámara y busca dentro del edificio chillando su nombre. Encuentra a Tim en el suelo, tosiendo y cubierto con una manta. Operator vuelve a aparecer, el vídeo se distorsiona, y lo que supuestamente vemos luego es Brian siendo arrastradas fuera de la habitación. Alguien coge la cámara y abandona el lugar. Debido a los eventos de la Entry 29, se puede asumir que la persona que arrastra a Brian y recoge la cámara es Alex. En la Entry #55, se ve a Brian, Tim y Alex grabando algunas tomas y comentando lugares para ir a grabar. En la Entry #56, Brian es mencionado diciendo que el siguiente día vendrá a grabar. En la Entry #84, sale en la cinta que Tim encontró en la Entry #83, Brian va al casting de Alex para ser uno de los personajes de su película y al acabar la prueba invita a Tim a que haga lo mismo, aceptando el podia ser hoody. En la' Entry #86' Alex le muestra el cadáver de Brian a Tim, se puede ver claramente que Brian lleva la misma ropa que Hoody. Motivaciones Las conexiones y motivaciones de Hoody nunca han quedado claras. Aunque se puede afirmar con seguridad que intentaba matar a''' Alex. En la 'Entry #73 ' se puede ver claramente que Hoody también consume las píldoras, ya que tiene varios envases que contienen las píldoras vacías. El simple hecho de que le haya robado dichas píldoras a Alex y a Tim tal vez se deba a que experimentaba los mismos síntomas que Tim. Es muy importante aclarar que los creadores de Marble Hornets han afirmado que Hoody no es un proxy, como muchos han creido, alegando que no utilizan ninguna parte del mito de Slenderman. Por lo tanto no sufre de la llamada "Enfermedad de Slenderman". Teorías *Es posible que Brian desapareciera en algún punto de las Entrys '''7 y 17. *Ha habido cierta especulación de que Brian puede haber estado trabajando con Tim para crear la cuenta de Totheark . Galería Brian entry 64.JPG|Brian haciendo el casting de Alex Brian 6.jpg Brian 5.jpg Brian 4.png Brian 3.jpg Brian 2.png Bibliografía y Webgrafía *http://marblehornets.wikidot.com/brian (Traducido) *http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tzgsNB-LQ1M&list=PL13F1FEF28422606D&index=45 *http://theslenderman.wikia.com/wiki/Brian (Traducido) Categoría:Personajes